As the world is moving towards paperless exchange of information, use of electronic documents, for example documents in Portable Document Format (PDF), is on the rise. The electronic documents typically include time-related information like due dates etc. However, to remind reviewers of the electronic documents of this time-related information, a sender has to send reminder emails and messages. Sending such emails and messages takes time and is an inefficient process for both the sender and the receiver. Therefore, there is a need for improved way of managing time-related information.